Sakura's Bartender
by Yuukimari
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba and Naruto go to a club to have a fun time and meet new people. Sakura meets a special someone but how will the others like it? And will it last? R&R PLEASE! Rated T for language and fluff. :3 GaaraXSakura slight KIbaXSakura and one sided SasukeXSakura. Minor pairings - InoXSasuke, NarutoXHinata, NejiXTen-Ten, ShikamaruXTemari, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's PikaGurl1204! I have FINALLY written a GaaraXSakura fanfic! I was planning on just making it a one shot and then continuing if people reviewed but here it is. So Sakura's 17 and Gaara's 18. More info on them will be in the next chapter that I shall hopefully write. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character.**

Chapter 1

Sakura walked into the club, looking around in bewilderment. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and excitement. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black crop T-shirt that hung off one shoulder comfortably. Under the crop shirt was a pink cami. On the T-shirt was big colorful letters that said 'ART' and it also had paint splattered on it. Her long bubblegum pink hair framed her beautiful face. On her eyes she had brown eyeshadow that complimented her emerald orbs of eyes. She had a slightly pink lipstick on it. Basically, she looked amazing and her company knew it. She came with Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. Ino smirked, determined to get it on with Sasuke. Sakura glanced at Ino and knew exactly what she was thinking. Sakura was, thankfully, not into Sasuke anymore. She instead was kind of into Kiba but she also wanted to meet some other people. Sakura wasn't concentrated on dating but she still wanted to go out, meet people, and have fun.

"Sasuke, let's go dance!" Ino smirked at Sasuke, brushing her hand against his. Sasuke just 'hn'ed, not really seeming to care. Well he didn't mind dancing with Ino actually. He got to get some without trying and she WAS attractive. Of course his attention was attracted to a certain pink-haired girl more than the blonde that was now grinding against him.

"Hey Sakura, wanna dance?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and shook her head.

"Not yet, sorry. I kinda just wanna walk around and see who's here." Sakura hinted to Naruto. Naruto nodded, not really surprised and went to talk with Kiba. Sakura walked away from the group and walked around the club. She noticed Ino slutty grinding against Sasuke and felt her stomach churn in disgust. Sasuke looked like he was enjoying it but his eyes met hers and Sakura could almost hear him saying 'Come dance with me'. Sakura was used to wanting or lusting looks from him towards her but this time it was intense. She ignored it and turned her back on him, not interested and acting like she didn't see it.

As the pink-haired teen walked around she saw many 'private' rooms and lounges where people were practically having orgies with clothes on. Sakura stopped by the bar and watched the people dancing.

"Hey." A voice called from the bar. Sakura turned around and saw, probably the hottest guy she had even seen. He had blood red hair that was sexily messed up that went in his eyes and almost to his shoulders in the back. His eyes were an enchanting teal, sea-green color and he had a lean build but it was obvious that he still had muscles. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up slightly but it wasn't noticeable thanks to the dim lights.

"Hey." Sakura replied, turning to face him.

"You gonna dance?" The guy asked, his eyes lighting up with a curious look.

"I was thinking about it. Why?" Sakura tilted her head at him.

"Well I was just wondering if you were gonna be one of those insecure girls who needs a guy to dance with them or if you were just scoping out the competition." The bartender smirked. Sakura grinned slightly, liking this guy's attitude.

"I'm just looking to see if there's a reason to dance." Sakura retorted back. The guy grinned and leaned on the counter towards her. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he studied her.

"Oh? And what type of reason would you need?" The red-haired questioned.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a guy, maybe a bartender." Sakura grinned more flirtily. The guy laughed.

"Hm, well how about this, I tell you my name, you tell me yours and then you dance for me and I'll decide if you're good enough for me to join you?" The bartender smirked. Sakura looked at him in a playful disbelief.

"Hmmmm, tempting but how about you show ME what you can do and then I choose if I'll tell you my name or not, Gaara." Sakura smirked, leaning towards him as she picked at his name tag on the jacket that he had to wear when he was working. Gaara chuckled and smirked.

"Okay." He said as he took of the bartender jacket with his name tag. He then easily climbed/jumped over the counter and tugged at Sakura's hand.

"if you help me find out what I need to do." Gaara bargained. Sakura laughed and nodded, walking with him to the dance floor. Once they got to the dance floor, Gaara pulled Sakura to him so her back was against his chest and begain to grind against her. Sakura let out a slightly lusty laugh and grinded back. Gaara was only a few inches taller than her so it seemed like they fit perfectly together. Sakura was enjoying this extremely, shocked by how good he was. She could feel him getting harder through his black skinny jeans. Sakura wrapped her arm around Gaara's neck as she looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. He met her gaze with his own sexy lust-filled look. He leaned down and met her lips with his own. Sakura kissed back, not minding the fact that this was kind of a one night stand. She deserved this at the very least. I mean, she had all A's in school, she had everything planned out, she was 17 and was already accepted into her college of choice so she was set. Heck, even her mom who was barely home had encouraged her to go find someone! And this hunk of a bartender was PERFECT. Sakura increased her grinding intensity and she got a husky moan from Gaara against her lips. Taking the opportunity, she slid her tongue into his mouth. Gaara tongued her back, moaning again as he grinded his crotch against her ass. They spent about 15 minutes, just doing that and enjoying each other's company until someone decided it'd be fun to interupt them.

"Sakura!" Sakura jumped and broke away from Gaara reluctantly. She looked at who called her name and she met onix orbs with her emerald ones. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her slightly to him. She faught against him, pulling away and backing into Gaara on accident. Instead of getting mad and assuming that Sasuke was her boyfriend or something, Gaara wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist slightly protectively.

"Get your hands off of her." Sasuke glared at Gaara. Sakura blushed but leaned into her bartender hero.

"Why should I? She obviously doesn't want to go with you. I mean, come on man. We're JUST dancing and having fun." Gaara asked innocently, grinning playfully. Sakura silently laugh and Gaara grinned more when he felt her laughing.

"Why doesn't concern you. Sakura, come on. We gotta go." Sasuke glared more at Gaara. Sakura looked at Sasuke, confused.

"Why? Did something happen?" Sakura questioned.

"No, we're just leaving." Sasuke said urgently. Sakura felt her mood sadden since she knew if they were leaving then she would have to as well. Sakura looked up at Gaara.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I don't have a ride home." Sakura said apologetically before slipping out of Gaara's arms. Gaara frowned but soon reached out and grabed her wrist.

"I'll drive you." Gaara offered, giving her a hopeful look. He hadn't had this much fun with anyone before and he wasn't willing to let her just leave. Sakura met his hopeful eyes with her shocked ones.

"Really?" Sakura asked, excited. Gaara nodded. Sasuke glared harshly at Gaara.

"Sakura, do you even know this guy? How do you know he won't do anything to you or kidnap you?!" Sasuke argued, not liking this one bit. Sakura met his eyes.

"Well I mean, I never know what you'll do so it's about the same no matter who I go with." Sakura retorted. Gaara couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh man she just got ya good!" Gaara laughed. Sakura smirked. Sasuke seethed silently.

"You'll regret this Sakura." Sasuke grumbled before leaving. Sakura smiled at Gaara thankfully.

"Thanks." She said, getting closer to him.

"Yeah well I know your name so that's all I needed," Gaara said, pulling her to him again roughly. Sakura gasped and laughed.

"Sakura." He said huskily into her ear. She shivered from his voice. He moved her hair so he could lean down and kiss her neck tenderly. Sakura closed her eyes and moaned, grinding against him again, trying to get their rythem back. Gaara grinded back and kissed her again. Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. They continued grinding for a few more songs until 'Stereo Hearts' came on. Gaara turned her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist gently.

"What? Had enough grinding?" Sakura teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No. But I want to ask you something." Gaara chuckled. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Is this just a one-night stand?" Gaara hesitatedly asked, scared of the answer.

**So I hope you liked it! :) Anyway, I'm on spring break so new chapters will (hopefully) be posted quickly. Well thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! lol :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the 2nd chapter! I'm sorry if you read my other stories and you're waiting for my new chapters. It's been a rough week -.- Anyway, I've been really into this story just because it's easier to write for me appearantly lol! Again, sorry for the late updating! Here's the 2nd chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters or references and if I did, I'd be rich.**

Chapter 2

"Is this just a one-night stand?" Gaara hesitatingly asked, scared of the answer. Sakura saw slight fear in his eyes and was shocked.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, do you want it to be?" Sakura asked, not sure.

"No. I want it to turn into something more." Gaara admitted fearlessly as he rested his forehead on hers. Sakura blushed.

"Well...what do you want it to be? I just met you and I know nothing about you except you're a bartender and you're name is Gaara. Oh, also that you're amazing at grinding and making out." Sakura pointed out. Gaara chuckled at the last thing.

"Thanks but I'm actually not a legal bartender. I just cover for my brother when he gets drunk." Gaara corrected. Sakura giggled.

"Oh really? Well I feel like you shouldn't be doing that." Sakura teased.

"Yeah, well blame my brother. Plus my family owns this club sooooooo I'm fine. And my bro gave me a fake ID." Gaara smirked. Sakura gave him a weird look but just laughed.

"Okay then." She laughed. Gaara laughed with her softly. He thought for a few seconds and then grinned.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Gaara offered. Sakura gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go somewhere we can actually talk and find out things about each other." Gaara explained, excitement sparkling in his eyes. Sakura blushed and flashed a beautiful smile that made Gaara practically melt.

"Okay." Sakura nodded. Gaara grabbed her hand and led her from the dance floor. He headed to where the bar and went to a door that was on the right side of the bar. He pulled out a key from his back pocket and opened up the door, holding it open for Sakura. Sakura walked in and looked around. It looked like a living room. The room had a big plasma TV and a couch where a guy that looked like he was around his 20's was passed out. There was a coffee table along with a mini fridge. On the right side was a staircase that looked like it led to a second floor like a house would.

"Kankuro!" Gaara said as he walked in and locked the door. He groaned quietly so only Sakura could hear him. He put his keys in his back pocket as he walked over to the sleeping guy.

"KANKURO!" Gaara yelled in his hair. Sakura giggled as the guy woke up and swatted at Gaara, only to hit air.

"Whaaaatttt?" He groaned.

"Go take your shift. I'm not covering anymore." Gaara said, crossing his arms. Kankuro sighed heavily and sat up. His brown hair was messy and he had the 'I have a hangover' look. He saw Sakura and smirked, getting up and walking over to her.

"Hey there." Kankuro grinned, checking her out obviously. Gaara came up behind him and shoved him towards the door roughly. Sakura giggled slightly.

"What?!" Kankuro frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"One, you need to go work and two, she'd not for sale." Gaara glared at Kankuro. Kankuro sighed, rolling his eyes as he left, mumbling something about Gaara's red hair. Gaara gave Sakura an apologetic look.

"Sorry bout that. Do you want something to drink?" Gaara asked, motioning for Sakura to sit down.

"What do you have?" Sakura asked, walking over to the couch.

"Water, tons of soda, beer, wine, rum, vod-" Gaara started listing.

"Water please." Sakura laughed, stopping him from naming all the alcoholic beverages.

"Well you're a good girl." Gaara teased, getting her a glass of water and himself an Orange Fanta can. Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah it's more of I'm not a big fan of alcohol." Sakura said as she took the glass of water from him.

"Ahhh. Makes sense. I personally don't mind it. I mean, I do work with it every weekend and sometimes during the week." Gaara shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I feel like that's not a good influence on you though." Sakura pointed out.

"Probably not." Gaara chuckled, agreeing as he sat down next to her. Sakura took a sip of her water.

"So Sakura, where do you go to school?" Gaara asked.

"Konoha High. What about you?" Sakura replied.

"Suna High. You're a senior, right?" Gaara assumed. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah." Sakura confirmed. She sipped her water again.

"So Gaara, do you usually do this?" Sakura asked cautiously. She had been wondering this for a while now. Gaara looked at her, confused.

"Do what?" Gaara asked.

"Dance with a girl, bring her in here and try to get some?" Sakura replied, looking away from him. Gaara frowned.

"No actually. And I'm not trying to get some." Gaara shook his head.

"Then what are you doing exactly?" Sakura asked, meeting his gaze.

"Trying to find out more things about a beautiful girl that I met tonight. Look, I don't usually do this at all. I'm not the spontaneous type so this is new for me too." Gaara explained, hoping she wouldn't leave. Sakura studied his teal eyes and sighed.

"Okay then. Sorry, I'm just cautious and such." Sakura apologized, looking down at her hands.

"It's okay, I understand." Gaara nodded. He wanted to take one of her hands and hold it. He wanted to do a lot of things with Sakura but he knew he couldn't. He wanted her to be his but he didn't know how to make that happen.

"It's getting really late." Sakura noticed, looking at the time on her phone.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Gaara asked. Sakura nodded and they got up. Gaara led the way to a garage where his black convertible was waiting. He opened the door for her and closed it for her before getting in himself.

"So where do you live?" Gaara asked.

"I live in between Foxhead and the Uchiha's. Do you know where that is?" Sakura asked. Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, my sister's boyfriend lives in that area." Gaara explained as he started to drive.

"I'm sorry that I had to leave. I just have some homework to finish and I didn't want to get home too late." Sakura sighed.

"It's fine. I mean, as long as you had a good time." Gaara shot her a grin.

"Yeah, I did." Sakura laughed. Gaara glanced at her when she wasn't looking and couldn't help but wishing that she would stay with him. He turned to the neighborhood that was in between Foxhead and Uchiha. Sakura directed him to her house. She lived in a middle class house so it wasn't too small or too big.

"Thanks for the ride home." Sakura smiled at Gaara as she got out. She frowned when she saw an extra car that sat with her and her mom's. She knew it well.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, noticing her frown.

"Nothing. Just an unwanted guest." Sakura shrugged as they walked to the door. She got out her keys from her front pocket in her jeans.

"Wanna come in?" Sakura asked Gaara. Gaara gave her a weird look but his phone rang. He picked it up to recieve loud screaming into his ear.

"I wish I could but I can't. Hey, can I get your number?" Gaara asked, hanging up the screaming voice. Sakura laughed and nodded. They exchanged numbers and Gaara left. Now it was time for Sakura to deal with an annoying Uchiha that was waiting with her mom inside.

**There it is! Hope you liked it! I'm trying to keep it slow for the relationship but it's so hard! I do plan for them not to automatically start dating but again, I want Gaara to be the little baby kind of in the waiting process.**

**Gaara: *glare* I can wait.**

**Me: Oh shut up! You KNOW you want Sakura! You SOOOO can't wait!**

**Gaara: I'm gonna kill you.**

**Me: SAKURRRAAA! HELP MEEEE!**

**Sakura: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I'M TRYING TO COOK THE COOKIES FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! **

**Me: Oh yeah! Thank you miikodesu and NarutoisVIP! You're reviews mean a LOT! XD Also here's a shot out thank you to my six followers for this story! You guys are so great! XD So thank you Dorky-reader, Melyss, NarutoisVIP, RavePartyShuffle, miikodesu, and xFallenDemonx! You all get cookies and miikodesu and NarutoisVIP get two cookies! XD Once Sakura is done anyway... Well THANKS FOR READING! XD REVIEW PLEASE! BYYYEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have FINALLY updated this story! I'm SOOOO sorry it took so long! So I've decided to change the rating of the rating of this story to T because i doubt that I'll actually be too descriptive and stuff so yeah. :P Anyway, I want to thank my friend Kyle for this one because he TOTALLY helped me get through this writer's block that I got a good idea for this story :) so thanks Kyle! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters :( sadly lol**

Chapter 3

Sakura walked into her home and into the living room where Sasuke was sitting in a chair, talking to her mom.

"Oh hello honey!" Sakura's mom smiled at her daughter.

"Hey mom. Sorry, I got a ride with someone else." Sakura smiled back, knowing her mom wouldn't care and that she would be interested in what happened.

"Sasuke told me but he said this guy was pretty shady." Sakura's mom replied.

"He wasn't at all! Actually, he was very polite and nothing happened but dancing and talking." Sakura argued, sending Sasuke a harsh look.

"Oh that's good. Was he cute?" Sakura's mom grinned at Sakura. Sakura blushed.

"Cute, yeah but the words I'd describe him with are hot." Sakura laughed. Sasuke got up.

"Thanks for having me over Miss Haruno but I better get going. See ya tomorrow Sakura." Sasuke said, bowing towards Sakura's mom and then waving to Sakura before leaving. Sakura sighed and sat down next to her mom on the couch.

"Sasuke is always worrying about you, isn't he?" Sakura's mom giggled.

"Yeah but it's annoying. He should be worried about Ino, not me." Sakura sighed again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well that's very true. Anyway, so tell me about this guy." Sakura's mom grinned again, curious.

"Well his name is Gaara and he goes to Suna High. He's a senior like me and he takes over work for his brother as a bartender. His family owns the club we went to so it's fine. He has bloody red hair that's pretty long but not too long and he has weird teal eyes. He's pretty lean but he is full of muscle." Sakura described.

"Ooooo! Sounds nice! You should invite him over tomorrow!" Sakura's mom said excitedly. Sakura blushed.

"I don't know about that. Maybe. Well I'm going to bed. Night mom." Sakura said, getting up. She went to her bedroom and got out the worksheet she forgot to do, soon finishing it and going to bed.

The next day started off with a surprise for Sakura. She had gotten up and checked her phone like she usually does to see if she had any new and expected messages from Ino or Naruto or some other friends of hers. She did have texts from Naruto, Ino, Kiba and Sasuke but what shocked her was a text from an unknown number. Sakura pulled up the message.

It read:

_Hey, it's Gaara from last night. I was wondering when you'd be able to hang out again. I had a lot of fun last night with you and I'd love to get to know you better. Btw, I normally don't do this and this is really new for me so sorry if I seem eager or desperate and shit... yeah lol. So anyway, just let me know. Thanks._

Sakura blushed and smiled softly to herself.

'Wow, that was unexpected... wait. He sent this at 7 am this morning? What's he doing up at seven am?! Wait, why do I care? Okay Sakura, you know what, it's time to take some risks and just go for it. He's cute and nice and sweet and if you get hurt, oh well. At least you'll live without regrets. Come on, you can do this!' Sakura thought, motivating herself and bringing up her courage. The truth is that Sakura was actually very nervous about replying and going out on a date with him because she was worried she'd do something wrong. She may act all cocky and confident but the truth is that she was VERY insecure about everything and always worried. She wanted to go on a date with him and for once, she decided that she was going to do what she wanted. Smiling with a new found courage, Sakura text-ed back her reply and then went to take a shower.

Gaara had finally finished cleaning up the bar. It took him longer than normal because he was constantly checking his phone for a new text from the pink-haired beauty that he had met last night. Gaara sighed as he laid down on the couch, checking his phone again for the hundredth time, expecting no answer. But to Gaara's surprise, there was a text waiting for his eager eyes and it was from the person he desired it from.

It read:

_Hey, sorry. I was asleep when you sent that lol. And I would love to hang out. :) I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall today since I literately have nothing to do. It's okay if you can't though. Also, why the hell were you up so early in the morning?! hahaha :P_

Gaara blushed and smiled slightly. He text-ed back and took a shower, feeling in a very good mood.

Sakura got out of the shower and blow dried her bubble-gum pink hair. She put on a loose tank top with form hugging light blue jeans that hung from her hips. After getting dressed and putting on a little bit of make-up and other things, Sakura went downstairs where her phone was charging and her mom was cooking some brunch.

"Your phone went off like seven times or more while you were in the shower. Who are you talking to that needs your attention so bad?" Sakura's mom teased. Sakura laughed as she grabbed her plate that already had a few chicken nuggets and some fries.

"It's probably Ino." Sakura shrugged as she checked her phone. To her surprise though, she only had one text from Ino. There was one text from Gaara and one from Kiba but there were five from Sasuke. Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Not Ino?" Sakura's mom asked as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"No. Sasuke." Sakura sighed, deciding that whatever he wanted could wait. She blushed slightly as she pulled up Gaara's text and read it.

_Haha sorry I text-ed you so early. I had to get up and help clean up the bar. And yeah, that would be fun. I'm sure my sister wouldn't let me go by myself though because she absolutely loves the mall so I hope that's okay. She'll probably bring her boyfriend anyway so yeah. What time were you thinking?_

Sakura grinned and started to type away her answer.

"What's got you smiling all happy like that?" Sakura's mom asked, smirking.

"Oh, I've just got a date today with that guy I met last night." Sakura smirked back, knowing that her mom would be super jealous if she saw Gaara.

"Oh? That's great honey! I'm so glad you're stepping out of your study box!" Sakura's mom teased but was genuinely happy for her.

"Yeah." Sakura laughed and then ate her brunch, excited and nervous.

Gaara heard his phone go off so he got up off the couch and went to go check it, hoping that it was Sakura. Temari gave him an odd look as Gaara grinned while he read what Sakura replied. It read:

_Yeah, that's okay. :) It'd be cool to meet her anyway. And I was thinking about around 12? I know that's pretty early but I'm bored here and I can't resort to studying lol. _

Gaara texted back and then met Temari's gaze.

"What?" Gaara asked, confused at why Temari was staring at him.

"What's got you grinning like a maniac?" Temari retorted.

"I've got a date. That's what. I'm going to the mall so if you wanna join me, hurry up. I'm leaving in ten." Gaara said as he glanced at the clock. Temari opened her mouth but then rushed upstairs to get ready, calling her special someone to demand that he go to the mall to meet her there. Gaara rolled his eyes before grabbing some random shirt to go along with his black skinny jeans.

Sakura arrived at the mall and pulled out her phone to check it. Another three texts from Sasuke, two from Ino, one from Kiba and one from Gaara. Sakura just text-ed Ino and Kiba saying that she was on a date and that she'd talk to them later and she ignored Sasuke's. Next she pulled up Gaara's and read it.

_Okay, that's cool haha. Ewww, studying. I better save you from that. ;) haha anyway, where do you want to meet?_

Sakura laughed and responded, saying to meet her in the food court before getting out of her car and going inside the mall and then to the food court.

Gaara got out of the car and locked it before heading to the mall, not waiting for Temari. He knew that she was going to catch up anyway because she was too excited and happy to not want to hurry to the mall.

"She said the food court." Gaara said before Temari could ask. Temari nodded, smiling.

"Okay lil bro. Just don't get her pregnant." Temari teased, glancing at him.

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and thank you to all my favoriters (my word), followers, and reviewers for this story and other stories :) I really appreciate it! Hope you continue reading and please REVIEW! I LIKE YOUR OPINIONS! So byyyyeeeeee! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I am SOOOOO sorry for taking FOREVER to update this story! I got another writer's block but now, I DONT! YAY! :D So I should be able to update all my stories soon if not today :3 Well I hope you enjoy the 4th chapter of Sakura's Bartender! :D**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Naruto or any Naruto characters... :( I wish I did. **

Chapter 4

Gaara walked into the food court and saw Sakura at a smoothie and bubble tea store. He smiled to himself and then went up behind her.

"Yo." He said and she jumped, earning a grin from Gaara. Sakura laughed slightly and rolled her eyes.

"Hey." She said playfully. The worker handed Sakura her bubble tea and Sakura thanked him before turning to Gaara. Gaara tilted his head in curiousity as he looked at Sakura's bubble tea.

"What is that?" Gaara asked. Sakura sipped her drink happily.

"Bubble tea. This one is Coconut Milk Tapioca tea." Sakura answered as she held it out towards him in an offering for him to try it. Gaara took it and sipped it. His eyes widened slightly and he looked at it in wonder in awe.

"That is so good." Gaara said in shock. Sakura took it back, giggling at Gaara's reaction.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura said teasingly. Gaara chuckled at her.

"So where do you want to go?" Gaara asked her. Sakura thought for a minute and shrugged.

"There's no specific place really. How about we walk around and see where it leads us?" Sakura suggested. Gaara nodded.

"Sure." Gaara smiled. This was his first official date and he was surprised at how relaxed Sakura was compared to him. It felt like his heart was beating miles a minute! They started walking, looking around and glancing at each other when the other person wasn't looking.

'This is really nice. It feels...almost natural. I don't know why but I really want to hold his hand...' Sakura thought as she glanced at Gaara when he wasn't looking. She thought about it for a while.

'Oh screw it! I might as well just do it! No regrets!' Sakura finally reasoned with herself as she slipped her hand to his. Gaara jumped slightly which earned a soft laugh from Sakura but he intertwinned his fingers with hers, loving the feeling of holding her hand. Sakura could tell that this was all new to him but she didn't mind it. She found it pretty cute actually. How he was dressed and acted all bad ass but yet he was unsure of what to do on a date with a girl. Sakura saw a gothic store and grinned before pulling Gaara to it. Gaara shot her a confused look since it was obvious she didn't shop here when he did.

"What?" Sakura asked, meeting his look as they walked in.

"I'm just surprised you have the guts to come in here." Gaara smirked. Sakura gaped at him playfully.

"Oh really? Well guess what I'm planning on doing here!" Sakura smirked back. Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"I plan on..." Sakura grinned, making him wait a little bit. "Shopping here." She finally said with a mischevious look. Gaara did a fake gasp.

"No!" He said, acting shocked which earned a laugh from Sakura.

"Yep!" Sakura said happily. Gaara smiled at her and pulled her to him, hugging her from behind.

"You might need some help with this type of shopping though since you don't go here often." Gaara pointed out as he held her close.

'Okay, maybe he isn't so unsure of what to do when on a date.' Sakura thought as she giggled, blushing from their closeness.

"Well then help me out Mr. Goth." Sakura teased, sticking out her tongue at Gaara. Gaara laughed a little and then walked with her around the store, giving his opinion on the things she pulled from the racks. It was obvious to Gaara that she wasn't actually planning on buying anything or trying on anything. Yet anyway.

'Wow. Who ever knew that she could be this fun to be around?' Gaara thought as he watched her look through the rack of skirts. He smiled to himself and thanked kami silently for allowing him to go on a date with her.

After walking around a little bit more, Gaara and Sakura ran into Gaara's sister Temari and her boyfriend.

"Hey Shikamaru. I haven't seen you in a while." Sakura smiled as she waved at Shikamaru with her free hand. The other was currently occupied with Gaara's.

"Yo Sakura. It has been a while." Shikamaru said in his usual, apathetic tone. Temari looked at Sakura and then Shikamaru.

"You two know each other?" Gaara asked.

"Yep. Shikamaru graduated from Konoha when I was a freshman." Sakura explained.

"Oh well this is Temari, my sister." Gaara introduced, interrupting Temari's lecture that she was giving to Shikamaru about something.

"Oh, hi. I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura bowed slightly to Temari. Temari just crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you're the girl that's got my baby brother all happy." Temari grinned, shooting Gaara a 'I'm so going to embarrass you' look. Gaara groaned.

"Uh, I guess so?" Sakura laughed. Temari laughed with her while Gaara blushed and glared at Temari.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat with you but Shika and I are going to a movie. I'm assuming that I'll be able to talk with you later, seeing how you two are. Gaara, pick me up later. Bye Sakura!" Temari smirked, winking at Sakura hintingly. Sakura blushed as Temari and Shikamaru walked away. Gaara just ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Sorry about her." Gaara said in a slightly tired tone. Sakura smiled at him.

"It's fine. She seems cool." Sakura shrugged as she got out her phone from her phone holder that hung from her hip. She checked it and Gaara let out a low whistle as he saw how many messages and missed calls she had.

"Damn. You must be popular." Gaara said as he watched her unlock her phone. Sakura groaned when she opened up her messaging log.

"No. More like I've got an annoying Uchiha on my hands."

**CLIFF HANGERRRRR! XD MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! maybe anyway... well thanks for reading! :D I can't write much but thank you for all the followers, favoriters, and reviewers! GRACIAS! (I'm in spanish...) REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW PLEASE! XD BBYYYYEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

** I know! SUPER DELAYED! But I was having writer's block... -.- Now I'm back! And I've brought a chapter with me! Now there is reference to an amazing show called Ghost Adventures so if you haven't watched it, I'm sorry but you're life sucks... JK! But seriously, watch them! Anyway, HERE IT IS!**

**Sakura: PikaGurl1204 doesn't own Naruto nor any character from Naruto.**

**Zak Bagans: Nor does she own Ghost Adventures or any people from the show.**

**Kiba: Please enjoy the new chapter! ;D**

Chapter 5

"No. More like I've got an annoying Uchiha on my hands." Sakura groaned as she saw that she had 17 texts and 3 missed calls from Sasuke. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"I thought he wasn't your boyfriend." Gaara said suspiciously.

"He isn't. Don't ask me why he's doing this because I have no idea." Sakura sighed as she got rid of her message and call notifications before putting her phone back in the phone holder.

"Your not gonna check what he wants?" Gaara asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. I'm on a date so I can deal with him later." Sakura smiled, giving Gaara a wink. Gaara laughed softly before leading her to another store.

Sasuke groaned in frustration as he awaited a call back from Sakura.

'At least text me back! She can't be THAT busy could she be? No, she finishes her homework on Saturdays so she has nothing to do on Sundays usually.' Sasuke reasoned with himself. He was worried, yeah but he more or less wanted her to reply for his own benefit.

Finally, around 7 pm, she texted him back but it was the last thing he wanted.

_Hey, sorry, I was out on a date. So what's up?_

Sasuke read. As soon as he read it, he was ready to kill someone.

'How could she have been on a date?! And with who?! Maybe it was with that dog. No, if it was he would've probably bragged to Naruto who would've told me. Who was she with?!' Sasuke thought frustratedly.

_Who were you on a date with? And why couldn't you text me back earlier and have said so? Anyway, I need to talk to you seriously. Can I call?_

Sasuke texted back. He sighed and fell onto his bed.

Sakura watched TV, holding her phone close to her. She was watching Ghost Adventures and basically freaking herself out. Gaara had told her that it was his favorite show and that a new episode was coming on today. She wanted to know what Gaara was into so she decided to watch it with him. Suddenly, her phone vibrated and she jumped, letting out a soft yelp. Sakura laughed at herself softly before checking her phone. She read Sasuke's text and just sent back,

_Sabaku no Gaara. He goes to Suna High. And sorry, I was preoccupied and it would be rude of me to text during a date. I can't talk tonight tho. Sorry. G2g. Ttyl. _

Sakura then looked at Gaara's text and smiled with a slight blush crossing her face. It said,

_Haha so I love how Zak is always the one getting attacked and then Arron's always the one that Nick and Zak send to investigate the intense places! It's so funny! XD Anyway, I had a really great time with you! :D I'd love to do it again whenever we can!_

Sakura laughed and then texted back before continuing to watch the show, still getting paranoid from it but she felt better after Gaara's text.

Gaara felt his phone vibrate and he checked his text.

_Awww! I had a great time too! We definately have to do that again haha! XD And O. M. G! This is so scary! How can you watch this without getting paranoid?! I seriously jumped when you texted me back! AHHHH! DX But I really like it so I can't seem to stop watching! lol!_

Gaara laughed and smiled. They continued to text about the show and their interests and such until around 11 when they both went to bed.

Sakura walked into school and was already bomb boarded with questions from Ino and Naruto.

"I heard you were on a date! Who was it with?! Do I know him?! Did you guys do it?! Tell me EVERYTHING!" Ino grinned at Sakura. Sakura groaned as Naruto freaked out as well and asked about it.

"Geez! Both of you please SHUT UP! Yes, I went on a date, you don't know him and we just hung out and talked! Now stop freaking out and let me be relaxed for one day please. I've already been attacked by Sasuke with texts and phone calls." Sakura sighed, letting the secret about Sasuke's sudden texting obsession out. Ino froze.

"He what?" Ino asked.

"He kept texting me and calling me all yesterday. I can show you if you'd like." Sakura offered. Ino nodded and Sakura brought up the many texts and calls she got from him. Ino frowned.

"That's weird. He told me he'd be busy all day so he didn't text me at all unless I sent more than 3. Then he'd tell me to leave him alone..." Ino admitted. Sakura frowned as well as she put her phone in her pocket. Just then. Sasuke came up.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said with a serious face. Sakura met Ino's eyes and Ino walked away.

"What is it?" Sakura sighed.

"This guy you were on the date with, was he the same guy from the club?" Sasuke asked with a slightly harsh tone. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. Why do you even care about the fact that I went on a date?" Sakura said, annoyed.

"Because you shouldn't be going on dates with guys you don't know. You just met him on Saturday." Sasuke said loudly and meanly.

"And you shouldn't be telling me what to do. I can do what I want and I do know him. We talked a lot yesterday so I know him pretty well." Sakura glared.

"That doesn't matter! You shouldn't hang out with him! He's bad!" Sasuke urged.

"Why are you being so...! So.. protective?! I'm not your girlfriend! This isnt normal!" Sakura shot back, pissed.

"Well I want you to be! Of course I'm going to be protective over you!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura's eyes widened but soon narrowed as the bell rang to symbolize the beginning of school. She sighed. 'Thanks to him, I'm late.' Sakura thought, annoyed.

"Well I'm not. You're going out with Ino. If you really feel that way, don't date my best friend and use her." Sakura snapped at him before heading to the front doors of the school.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Home. I don't want to be here with you." Sakura said as she walked out. Sasuke gritted his teeth and punched the lockers before going to class.

Sakura walked outside and found her car. She sat inside the car and thought before pulling her phone out. Sakura smiled when she saw a text from Gaara.

_Good morning Sakura, I hope you have a great day at school. :) Idk if you can text in school but I can because I'm a badass ;P (aka: I finish all the work in like 5 minutes...yeah) So I was hoping maybe we could hang out tomorrow? I would ask about tonight but I have work :/ well anyways, have fun learning :)_

Sakura took a deep breath and texted Gaara back before heading back into school. She wasn't sure why but thanks to Gaara, Sakura felt like she could actually get through the day, even with the ongoing drama of not only Ino but now Sasuke and everyone asking her about her date last night that Sasuke must've spread.

Gaara felt his phone vibrate and he skillfully pulled it out and hid it so it looked like he was looking at his notes.

_Good morning Gaara-kun :) I hope you have a great day at school as well! And maybe. It depends on how much homework I have but I'll let you know. Btw, I was hoping that maybe you could hook me up with a job at the club. I know I'm 'under age' or whatever but it's not like I'm dumb enough to drink the alcohol and all XP Anyway, I was just hoping maybe I could so I could earn more money and all :3 Let me kno and have fun being a bad ass ;P_

Gaara chuckled to himself. 'She sure is strange. I wonder if Kankuro or Temari would mind.' Gaara started to text back while thinking of where they should go tomorrow on a date if Sakura can.

Sakura felt her phone vibrate and since she was done with her work, she took out her phone and read it. There was a message from Sasuke and then one from Gaara. Gaara's read:

_I'll ask Temari and Kankuro and let you know. So I was thinking maybe we could just go out to dinner tomorrow if you aren't too busy. What type of food do you like? I basically eat everything sooooo yeah :P Anyway, I'm SOOOO bored in my class -_-_

Sakura laughed to herself and texted back. She then checked the message from Sasuke out of pure curiousity and the fact that she couldn't ignore the notification of a new text.

_I'm sorry Sakura. But I do want you to be my girlfriend. I don't care about Ino. I've only cared about you. Please give me a chance. _

Sakura groaned softly to herself and exited out of the message. Kiba looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong blossom?" Kiba asked gently, using her nickname that he had given her since they were kids.

"Sasuke. Check these texts out." Sakura retorted, handing Kiba her phone. He glanced through them and then looked at Sakura in confusion.

"What the hell? Wow. He's a dick! Are you seriously considering going out with him?!" Kiba demanded. Sakura's eyes met his in a flash.

"Hell no! Why would I?!" Sakura shot back.

"Then why haven't you texted him back something like, 'Hell no' or whatever?" Kiba asked.

"Because I don't feel like it." Sakura sighed. Kiba frowned and then grinned.

"Can I do it?" He asked. Sakura glanced at him and then shrugged.

"Sure. Just don't make it too mean and make sure it sounds like me." Sakura replied apathetically.

** Heehee, what does Kiba have planned to say? And how will this thing with Sasuke turn out? What's going to happen next?! Well I don't know yet either but we'll both know hopefully very soon! Thank you all for the reviews and followings and favorites! They have really inspired me to keep going :3 So please REVIEW! XD THANKS! BYE! XD**


End file.
